Our Unwritten Tales
by Inevitable Alternative
Summary: Two boys who have experienced more in their lifetime than they could have ever imagined possible. A series of Matt and Mello drabbles/oneshots; ranging from their days at Wammy's to the Kira Case, in times of friendship, romance, and even rivalry. Some entries will make you laugh and others may make you cry, it's a wide variety of everything and anything. Rated for swearing.
1. RIP Dianne

**Reviews and Constructive Criticism are much appreciated!**

* * *

His blonde hair brushed back and away from his face as he sprinted up to the goal. Almost there. Just one kick and he'd win. Pulling his leg back, he angled his foot slightly to the side and swung it forwards. His foot connected with ball with a dull smack and soared right above the frantic goalie, determined to catch the ball, and flew straight into the net.

Mello cheered and a laugh bubbled up from his throat in victory. His eyes flicked over to rest upon a certain white haired boy, and a grin broke out across his face as he sauntered up to him. "I beat you! I told you Near, you may beat me in academics but you're hopeless in sports!" Mello taunted, practically glowing with happiness.

"Well, technically, you beat my team. And it doesn't particularly matter, considering this little game has no relevance at all to becoming L's su-" Near's monotone voice was cut off by a groan of protest from Mello.

"You just had to bring that up didn't you? You know what? I-" The blonde's own rant was interjected by a girl pushing her way in between the two boys.

"Come with me, now!" She said, latching onto Mello's wrist, much to his protest.

"Hey, I'm in the middle of something!" He shouted, trying to wriggle out of her grasp.

"This is important! It's Matt."

His gaze went cold and he pulled the girl closer to him, "What about Matt?"

"I...I don't know, I went up to your guys' room to ask for his opinion on a portrait a-and I heard him muttering to himself and...I think he was crying." She stuttered in response.

Before she could blink, Mello had pulled away from her and started running up the front steps of the orphanage.

"Thanks, Linda!" He called out, before barging through the doors and racing up to his room.

* * *

"Matt! Matt are you-?" Mello paused at the sight of the red-head in front of him.

He was on his hands and knees on the floor, with a bunch of metal and wires beneath him. A sob echoed in the room and Mello heard a bunch of broken mumbles escape Matt, "Why? She's gone...I can't believe she's..."

Matt's fingers trembled as they pulled at the carpeting desperately, as if searching for some sort of resolve beneath the white threads.

Mello cautiously approached his friend and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. If he had been upset enough to break his DS, probably one of his most prized possessions, something beyond heartbreaking had to have happened.

"Matty." He uttered, kneeling down beside him and nervously putting a hand on his back, "Who's gone? What happened?"

"Dianne." Matt said shortly, sniffing and twirling the wires between his fingers.

Mello's face scrunched up in confusion before he repeated, "Dianne?" Matt leaned against him and nodded in response before lowering his eyes to the ground. The older boy shifted a bit and asked, "How did... Dianne...uh, pass?"

"I stepped on her." Was his response.

He gaped at the red-head in bewilderment and stood up quickly, "You _what_?"

Matt gestured towards the broken wires and metal scraps with a pout, "She was so young too. With such wonderful mechanics and a perfectly polished surface. Beautiful."

"You named your DS, Dianne?" His friend hissed, fists balling at his sides.

"Yeah. Why?" Matt asked innocently, his head cocking gently to one side.

"You named your DS Dianne and you treat _it_ like _it's alive!_" Mello barked, grabbing the younger boy's shirt and pulling him up to his feet. He was joking right? There was no way this was actually happening, was there?

"_It?_ You know, you should really respect the dead, Mells. Dianne is a she." Matt crossed his arms and looked down sadly at his crushed DS -excuse me, ahem- _Dianne._

CRACK!

The next thing he knew he was sprawled out on the ground with a bruise forming on his cheek, as the bedroom door slammed open, and out stalked a furious blonde.


	2. What's up with Princess Peach?

"Matt."

_Woah, Princess Peach, when'd your voice get so low?_

"Matt."

_Seriously? You been hanging around Bowser too much?_

"Seriously Matty."

_Alright, that's enough. It's creeping me out.._

"Dammit Matt get up!"

_Peach you..oh crap, Mello?_

"Matt, now."

_Really? Get out of my dream, Mells._

"Matt! Get off your lazy arse!"

_Ugh. Leave me alone~._

"Get. The. Fuck. Up."

_You're ruining my dream! I was kind of in the middle of saving Peach, you know?_

"Fine, we'll just have to do this the hard way."

_Bring it, blondie._

"...Oh Matty-kinz, I really think you should get out of bed."

_Matty-kinz? Dude. I'm not one of Near's webkinz. Plus, seducing me out of bed will never wo-_

"Or I'll smash your gameboy."

**"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**


	3. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

What could possibly go wrong?

Five words that you should never _ever_ say. Why is that? It's because whenever those words are put together in a sentence, it always stretches anything and everything that should have gone right, pulls it back, and shoots it right out the bloody window like a freaking slingshot. Then from that moment on everything turns to complete and utter chaos. Do you think I'm just being overdramatic? You're thinking, _'Oh come on Matt, things can't surely turn out that bad.'. _If you are, then guess what, you are _dead wrong_.

You see, I made the seemingly simple mistake of letting those words pop into my head and tumble out of my mouth. Now how did I get to this point? Well Roger, the current head of Wammy's House, had gotten sick and tired of Mello and Near fighting. Or more like Mello picking on and screaming at Near, while Near just sat there and made smartass comments. So, since I am the closest to the _'cause of trouble' *cough* Mello *cough*, _Roger decided to make me figure out a way to get them to 'stop this childish nonsense'. Yeah...right. Being the oh so brilliant genius I am I decided to just lock them in a room together and refuse to let them out until they kiss and make up.

...

Okay, that did not sound as funny as I thought. Oh god, the mental images...really really bad choice of words. Nice going Matt, really. Anyways...yeah...I just decided to lock them up in a room together and refuse to let them out until they uh, agree...to stop fighting. It seemed like an easy enough solution, no real effort needed, could just sit back and play videogames until they did. Right?

What could possibly go wrong?

Everything.

Every fucking thing.

Could. Go .Wrong.

There I was, just sitting oh so quietly on the floor across from the door where Near and Mello were probably ripping eachothers throats out. They had been in there about 4 hours and I still had not moved from my space, my headphones still on my ears and still playing my precious DS, when I decided to go an check on the both of them.

The moment I took off my headphones I immediately knew something was wrong. It was silent. No more shouts were coming from inside the locked room and I could no longer hear Mello's pacing and flow of curses. Did they both just drop dead or something? I adjusted the orange goggles on my face and stood up, slowly walking over to the door. "Mells?" I asked aloud, unlocking the door and peering inside. Near was sitting against the wall looking down at the ground, but I couldn't see Mello. Near looked up and his hair shifted to the side revealing a black eye, though he didn't seem bothered by the fact. Figures. He's so freaking weird. "He got out around fifteen minutes ago." Near said emotionless. What? I looked up to see a vent on the wall, pried open. And that's when I realized. Mello was locked in a room, with his enemy, for about 4 hours, and with _no chocolate_. I left Mello without chocolate for almost 4 freaking hours.

Yep, my life is over.

So, here I am. Sitting in the closet in Mello and I's room, writing this, and hoping to god that I survive Mello's wrath when he finds me.

What have I learned today?

1) Never say, 'What could possibly go wrong?'

2) Don't deprive the bitch of his chocolate _ever again_.

~Matt


	4. A Different Side of Me

"Near is such an arse!"

"Mells."

"I can't freaking believe him!"

"Mello."

"The stupid midget is still at the top of the list!"

"Mello."

"Dammit Near! I can't believe he fucking beat me again, and by one point, one damn point!"

"Mells."

"Ugh! Near is such a-"

"Mello!" Matt complained throwing his DS down on the bed and grabbing his friend by the shoulders. "What the fuck do you want, Matt!?" Mello demanded, spinning around to face the ginger; too irritated to notice that they were practically nose to nose.

"Will you stop talking about Near already?!" Matt yelled, completely shattering his usually calm and collected exterior.

Mello scowled and pushed away from him, "How many times do I have to explain it to you? If I want to be L's successor I have to beat him!"

"Don't you think I know that? But that doesn't mean he's all you have to talk about!" The younger teen growled and ripped the orange lensed goggles of his face, revealing narrowed emerald eyes. Mello stood stunned, it was the first time he had ever seen Matt without his goggles, and more importantly, it was the first time he had ever seen his eyes. They were the deepest set of green he had ever seen. Not only that, but after he thought about it, that was the first time he had ever seen Matt lose his cool.

"Matt. . ." The blonde said so softly it could almost be considered a whisper.

"What do you w- !" Matt's eyebrows knit together and he looked at Mello curiously, his sudden anger dying down.

Hearing his best friend speaking in such a tone was definitely surprising compared to his usual loud and sarcastic sounding one. "Oh. .uh. .yeah?" Matt muttered rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Mello snapped out of the trance Matt's eyes had put him in as a thought passed through his mind. "Screw it." He hissed. He strode over to Matt and grabbed the front of his shirt, yanked him forward, and closed all distance between them. Matt froze for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss.

* * *

After a few moments Mello pulled back for the need of air and he smirked at Matt, "I knew you had a jealous side."

Though the gamer simply rolled his eyes and retorted, "And I knew you had a sweet and might I add, oh so adorable side."

Mello cringed at the use of the word and sputtered, "I-I do not!"

Matt snickered and made his eyes go wide while he stared into Mello's own, "Oh Matty, your eyes are so sexy, I'm just going to stand here and stare at them because they're so beautiful." Mello's face flushed and he smacked Matt on the back of the head, "Prick!"


	5. Number One To Me

**Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated. :)**

* * *

He just always had to get in the way didn't he?

Near.

That snow-haired, emotionless, monotone, prat.

Oh how he wished the boy would just disappear. Disappear from Wammy's, from the continent, from the earth, heck, he wished his entire existence would just implode on itself, leaving no evidence he was ever even there. And to be honest, most people knew the fact well. He wasn't exactly quiet about it.

Most people thought that Mello only wanted to be successor in order to beat Near. Most people would no-doubt bet, his life goal was to beat Near. Most people believed that Mello's life revolved around crushing the boy to pieces.

Turns out, most people were wrong. Dead. Wrong.

It was true, he hated Near. It was true he wanted to beat him. However, that was only because he wanted to become number one.

All he had ever wanted was to be number one.

Oh, he wanted it more than _anything._

He wanted to hold the medal that dangled so tortuously, just above his reach; the beautiful golden medal that would prove his worth. He wanted so desperately to stretch up and grab it, trap it in his fist, and never let go. He wanted to feel that burst of pride and happiness that would fill the empty pit in the bottom of his stomach, when he finally had it.

And that want, that need, was slowly eating him alive. Every day the question dawned on him; will I ever reach my goal? The answer was clearly laid out in fate.

_No._

Despite this, he kept telling himself yes. Even if Near simply breathing, was proof in itself that the answer was no. He would never give up.

_And that was why he had been number one all along._

Secretly, that medal had been bestowed upon him by a messy haired, bright eyed, gamer boy, many years ago. Mello's mind had just been so used to seeing that golden ticket dangling above him day after day, that he had rejected the change when it snuck up and cut down his treasure.

He was number one.

He was number one in determination, in passion, in perseverance, and in bravery.

To one little boy, he was number one in_ life._

Matt had nearly always thought so.

Even if Mello couldn't see it.

"Mello, _you are number one to me._"


End file.
